


后进恋人

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, tycutio - Freeform, 吵架, 情侣分手, 提裤羞 - Freeform, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 罗密欧与朱丽叶, 罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 提伯尔特这个笨蛋！
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 2





	后进恋人

凌晨一点，当提伯尔特终于从工作中抬起头时，他看到了那条已经放凉了的信息。

信息是三个小时之前收到的，来自茂丘西奥，上面写着“我们分手吧”。

老实说看到这条消息时，除了有一点困惑以外，提伯尔特的心境没有什么波动。他下意识地认为这是茂丘西奥又一次的心血来潮和无理取闹。分手的话茂丘西奥说过很多次，每次激烈吵架的高潮，茂丘西奥都会大喊“分手算了”，但通常还不等提伯尔特作出反应，茂丘西奥总是会过来腻腻歪歪地说一些“不分手不分手我乱说的”诸如此类的话。茂丘西奥像一个总把离家出走挂在嘴边并以此来引起父母注意的孩子，但提伯尔特知道，茂丘西奥从没有真正想过要离开他。

所以收到这条信息时，提伯尔特并不认为这是感情危机的警告。他还冷静地思考了一番，想要找出茂丘西奥突然说出这句话的原因。然而最近他们没有起任何的冲突，甚至因为提伯尔特的忙碌，他们连普通的交流都很少。他想不明白他在闹什么。

提伯尔特回了句“什么意思”，但没有收到更多的回复了。

第二天，提伯尔特起床后看到了茂丘西奥的新的留言。

“今天有时间吗？见面说吧。”冷漠疏离的语气让提伯尔特微微皱眉。提伯尔特查了当天的时间安排，挑了一个空档的时间，跟茂丘西奥约在了学校咖啡馆。

提伯尔特到的时候茂丘西奥已经到了。茂丘西奥坐在角落靠窗的位置，脸上的表情淡淡的，看不出情绪。

提伯尔特落座，叫了杯茶，问茂丘西奥：“你想说什么，我一会儿还有事。”

茂丘西奥说：“我想和你分手。”

提伯尔特皱眉，说：“到底是什么问题，你想干什么？”

茂丘西奥重复了一遍，说：“我没想干什么，我要和你分手。”

提伯尔特看着桌面思考了一下，又看向茂丘西奥，问：“是发生了什么吗？”

茂丘西奥吸了口气，说：“没发生什么，什么都没发生。”

提伯尔特：“那你为什么这么说？”

茂丘西奥说：“正是因为什么都没有发生！这段时间你跟我见过多少次面，每天又跟我说过多少句话……算了，我就是想跟你说，我要和你分手。”

提伯尔特：“是因为见面和说话频率的问题吗？你明知道我很忙。”

茂丘西奥气结：“你是不是听不懂，我要和你分手。还有，你不要再分析我了，我是一个人，不是你的实验对象。”

提伯尔特略微沉吟，问：“为什么这么突然？”

茂丘西奥往回坐，把背靠在椅子上：“不突然，我思考了很长时间。”

茂丘西奥的态度很坚决，提伯尔特突然感觉到一丝烦躁。提伯尔特说：“你不冷静，你冷静一下再说吧。”

茂丘西奥冷笑一声，说：“我很冷静。”

烦躁感持续。提伯尔特隐约感觉到，这次不一样。面前这个状况需要耗费他大量的情绪和时间，这不是他预想的场面，他要打断茂丘西奥。

提伯尔特沉默了两秒。他看着茂丘西奥，问：“为什么要分手？”

茂丘西奥：“因为我在你的世界没有存在痕迹，你不需要我，你也无视我的需求。既然这场恋情形同虚设，那没有必要再在一起了吧。我也认真想过，你这么忙，分开对你来说可能是更好的选择。当然了，或许这对你来说根本没有任何差别，你也不在意。”

提伯尔特觉得奇怪：“我什么时候不需要你了？”

茂丘西奥说：“是啊，需要我发泄你的压力和怒火。我也不知道什么时候你提伯尔特火气就上来了，说话没说几句就开始吵架，吵完了你也当你全部是对的，错的永远是我。”

提伯尔特觉得茂丘西奥极其可笑：“意思是我们相处的所有的时间都是在吵架？没有任何开心的时候？”

茂丘西奥把视线转向窗外：“近半年，我们很少说话，一说话就是吵架。我不快乐。而且可预见的将来，你也会很忙，你不会有时间理我的。我不想要这样的生活。”

提伯尔特轻轻笑了。

提伯尔特：“你觉得我对你不好？”

茂丘西奥没有看提伯尔特。他说：“对。”

提伯尔特笑着说：“你无法忍受这样的生活，所以你要离开？”

茂丘西奥说：“对。”

提伯尔特哼笑着：“你是不是以为只有你在承受，我就一直是快乐的，我没有承受任何不快乐，没有付出任何代价？”

茂丘西奥扭过头看着提伯尔特。

提伯尔特说：“你不是不知道我任务有多重，你说你想我，我没时间还经常挤时间给你打电话，有时候我第二天要开会，前一夜还要跟你说话说到半夜。你不是不知道我失眠，难道承受着压力和身体负荷的我在做这一切的时候就是快乐的吗？”

提伯尔特：“我的项目进展不顺，我很开心吗？我难道要在你面前假装快乐吗？”

提伯尔特：“我连睡觉的时间都没有，我连和你说话的时间都没有，想挤时间和你说话，说着说着又吵架，难道吵架的时候我就很高兴吗？”

提伯尔特数着他的不快乐。提伯尔特说：“在承受了那么多不快乐之后，我没有想过要分开。你知道你为什么能这么痛快地说出离开吗？”

提伯尔特说：“因为你根本不重视这段感情。”

提伯尔特说：“我每天跟你保持联系不是为了你吗？”

茂丘西奥：“你每天跟我联系只是为了发泄你的压力罢了。”

提伯尔特说：“对，我有压力，跟你说话的时候我态度很不好。但我真正不开心的时候，我可以半个月不跟别人说一句话。我每天跟你联系，难道不是正是因为我知道你有跟我保持联系的需求吗？”

茂丘西奥看着提伯尔特，眼神渐渐沉了下去。提伯尔特看到茂丘西奥眼中的火焰熄灭了，变成了一潭不见底的水。

茂丘西奥原本因为控诉和诘问而有些激动的语气也冷却了：“所以你的意思是……你不是想和我说话，你跟我说的话只是因为我需要，跟我说话是你要承受的负担，你并不快乐，是吗？”

提伯尔特不知道为什么茂丘西奥要这样问他，他说不出话。

茂丘西奥说：“原来是这样吗？“

茂丘西奥低低地笑：“我一直以为，你跟我说话是因为你想和我说话，我以为我可以给你带来快乐。没想到原来是这样。”

茂丘西奥说：“既然你这么不快乐，那正好，分开吧。”

提伯尔特想要打断茂丘西奥，但茂丘西奥没有给他机会。

茂丘西奥看着提伯尔特说：“提伯尔特，你和我都很清楚，除开这些细枝末节，我们俩的根本问题是什么。我们的根本问题是，我们是不同的人，我们的目标和价值观是完全不同的，这也是为什么我们一张嘴就开始吵架。我们原来还有爱，但现在看来，爱也消亡了。不会有结果的，提伯尔特。”

这一句话像一盆冷水一样浇在提伯尔特的头上，连同他刚刚那一连串拙劣的挽留一起浇灭。是啊，他跟茂丘西奥是完完全全不同的人，大到人生规划价值取向思想观念，小到生活习惯饮食规律日常作息，他们是完完全全不同的人。每一次的争吵让两个人逐渐明白，改变一个人太难了，他们的不同早就宣判了他们感情的死刑。

但是，他怎么能……他怎么能。

茂丘西奥慢慢地笑：“提伯尔特，我不是傻子，我不是不知道这些。当我对你的感情刨除了差异和不快乐带来的影响之后，我依然爱你，哪怕现在，我依然爱你，我只是不想让事情变得更难看。你竟然说我不重视这份感情？如果我不重视，我为什么还要对你有感情，我为什么要坐在你面前说清楚？提伯尔特，你不能这么说我。”

提伯尔特看到茂丘西奥红了眼圈。那个曾经不可一世古灵精怪永远神采奕奕的茂丘西奥，现在疲惫委屈伤心地坐在他面前，红了眼圈。

茂丘西奥说：“分开吧。”

提伯尔特说：“你再考虑考虑。”

茂丘西奥很冷静：“我已经考虑了很长时间了，我没什么需要再想的了。”

提伯尔特：“再考虑考虑吧，考虑清楚明天告诉我。”

茂丘西奥加重语气：“我想好了。”

提伯尔特机械地重复：“那你再认真想想。”

茂丘西奥泄了气。他说：“好吧。我明天考虑好了再找你？”

提伯尔特说：“对。”他又补充了一句：“没考虑好也可以找我，别的话也可以说。”

茂丘西奥翻了个白眼。

提伯尔特快速地离开了咖啡厅。

提伯尔特几乎是逃跑一般地逃回了实验室。他惊魂未定地坐在桌子前，脑海里放映着他们刚刚的对话。

他从来没想过茂丘西奥会真的和他分手，在他看来这一切毫无预兆。他明明是那么喜欢、几乎是迷恋他，为什么现在又能冷静地说出离开？

这是一场没有预案的突发事件，他只能机械地重复着让他考虑，把一切结果拖延。

他不知道怎么办，不知道怎么反驳。

他尝试着用工作去麻痹自己，但坐了一个下午，文章一个字都写不出。他收拾了自己的东西，早早地回家了。

提伯尔特以为换个环境会让他调整心态，但事实是，回到家后他的工作进度依然是零。提伯尔特烦躁地揉着自己的头发，手捏成拳头砸在了书桌上。

他明明在挽留，难道茂丘西奥听不出他挽留的意味吗？他不懂吗？

明明他细数他的不快乐时，也是为了挽留。

你看，我也很不快乐，但是我依然会选择和你在一起。你看，明明你也对我很糟糕，你怎么可以就这么离开我。

提伯尔特在等待一场审判，一场由茂丘西奥大法官发起的审判。虽然茂丘西奥用一种近乎商量的方式来跟他说他要分手，但是提伯尔特明白，分手从来都是单方面可以决定的事。慌乱之中他只能把希望寄托于一场笨拙的糊弄，他希望茂丘西奥对他的感情能再一次战胜理智，他希望明天茂丘西奥能坐在他面前，摇头晃脑地说：“啊，我发现我还是很爱你，我不要和你分手了。”然后他就可以像往常一样，表面冷静，暗自放心。

他突然发现，不是茂丘西奥需要他，而是他需要茂丘西奥。他开始想念那些废话，那些不快乐。因为他，他愿意忍受那些不快乐。不，因为他，连不快乐都有了意义。

遇到茂丘西奥之前，他的生活是一片荒原，单调乏味平实稳定；但遇到茂丘西奥之后，平地开始有了变化，有高山大川，有盆地断崖，一切有了起伏，有了味道，有了颜色。他像一个刚开蒙的幼童，去体会这情感世界的起起落落。

灰色也是颜色，茂丘西奥，这就是我们相爱的样子。你带我见识过瑰丽的世界，现在又将我扔回荒原吗？你竟然还说我会不在意，我怎么会不在意。

茂丘西奥的“别的话”来了。

茂丘西奥习惯性地给他发消息：“我刚刚开车时，前面那辆车竟然在绿灯的时候还不走，我气得狂按喇叭。”

提伯尔特回：“可能人家想起了伤心事吧。”茂丘西奥，你看到了吗，我很伤心。

茂丘西奥又发：“我刚刚去看了朱丽叶的孩子，抢走了宝宝的玩偶，太软了，我好喜欢。但是我又不想她伤心，出门之后又给她买了十个回去。”

提伯尔特回：“你总是这样爱捣乱，不过本心纯良。”茂丘西奥，你看，我多懂你，这都是我跟你相处的时候感受出来的，难道你就感受不到我，不懂我吗？

茂丘西奥隔一个小时絮叨一句，没头没脑的，絮叨了几句之后，就没有了下文。

正当提伯尔特以为茂丘西奥不再理他的时候，他的门铃响了。提伯尔特看了看表，已经凌晨两点了。

提伯尔特打开门一看，门外站着班伏里奥，还有被班伏里奥架着的醉到发软的茂丘西奥。

班伏里奥脸上带了点心疼，生气又无奈地对提伯尔特说：“这家伙又哭又笑一晚上了，喝多了非得闹着来你家，我没办法了。”

茂丘西奥低着头嘟哝：“我没有闹，这是我的诉求，诉求懂不懂。”

班伏里奥没好气地对茂丘西奥说：“不懂！”

班伏里奥又看着提伯尔特，说：“那我帮他交给你了，可以吗？”

提伯尔特点点头，说：“可以。”

把人交接了之后，班伏里奥看着提伯尔特和被扶着的醉鬼茂丘西奥，不放心地说多了两句：“他现在都这样了，你还是照顾照顾他吧，别只顾着你自己的工作，把他扔在一边。我怕他不知道怎么样就死了。”

提伯尔特有点尴尬，说：“不会的。”

班伏里奥点点头，说：“那就好。”他又叹：“唉，不知道你俩想怎么样。”

提伯尔特在心底苦笑：我现在也不知道了兄弟。

茂丘西奥熟门熟路地扑向了提伯尔特的沙发。提伯尔特刚想帮他翻个身，就看见茂丘西奥自己蹭着把自己扭正了。

茂丘西奥的脸红红的，迷朦的眼睛里还闪着水光。他仰面躺在沙发上，看着提伯尔特，说：“提伯尔特，我丧失了独立思考的能力。”

提伯尔特听着这没头没脑的句子，问：“什么？”

茂丘西奥幽幽长叹一口气：“唉，我思考不出来，考虑不出来。”

提伯尔特倒希望他彻底忘了这回事，他说：“明天再说吧，先睡觉。”

茂丘西奥依然定定地看着提伯尔特，说：“我希望你能引导我。”

提伯尔特哭笑不得：“我又不是你的老师……”引导你，引导你什么，引导你离开我吗？

茂丘西奥好像早就猜到提伯尔特不会如他的愿一般，他没有继续说下去，往里蹭了蹭转了个身，把脸埋向了沙发靠背和他之间的缝隙。

茂丘西奥又叹出一口气，提伯尔特从来不知道茂丘西奥还会有疯狂叹气的一面。茂丘西奥的声音传出来，闷闷的：“我想来想去，只能想到你。”

这句话让提伯尔特的心颤动了一下。提伯尔特不知道茂丘西奥想说什么，也不知道该如何举动。

茂丘西奥继续说：“我变了，提伯尔特，我变得不快乐了。茂丘西奥不应该是这样的，我应该是自由的，是明亮的，疯狂的，快乐的，但跟你在一起之后我变了。我忍耐，包容，妥协，说服自己，但这些都消耗了我。我不应该是这样的，我不喜欢这样的自己，这不对！这一切都不对，提伯尔特。”

“我本来以为，这是有意义的。但后来我想，你为什么总是这么冷漠，你为什么总是这么忙，哦，是因为你不爱我，你他妈不爱我！你不需要我，所以你想不到我，你对我也不会流露出半点的情绪。对，我是很自信的一个人，但是自信的茂丘西奥也是需要你的赞美和关心的！我也是需要爱的啊……提伯尔特，我没办法把自己也变成一个像你一样冷血的人。”

提伯尔特无言以对，他不懂为什么茂丘西奥会这么想。

茂丘西奥回过头来，对着提伯尔特喊：“我讨厌你！”

听到这句无由来的攻击，提伯尔特眉头一皱，带着一点惯有的怒气：“我怎么了？”

茂丘西奥缩了一下，随之又笑了起来：“你看，你到现在都还在捍卫你自己。我都这样了，我们都这样了，你也不愿意把你自己的一部分让渡出去，来接纳我，包容我。你永远是你，你永远都不会改变，无论我怎么为你改变，你都不会被撼动。我真是对这一点又爱又恨！以前觉得，如果有爱，这样也挺好。但后来发现你根本不爱我，那我是在干嘛，这不是为爱而死，这是愚蠢致死！”

茂丘西奥的脸上又恢复了那种醉醺醺暖烘烘的表情，他伸出手对着提伯尔特招了招，笑着说：“所以啊，我要离开了，我再爱你我也要离开了，我也是有尊严的。”

提伯尔特有点急了：“话都让你说完了，我还说什么。你觉得是这样，我就真的是这么想的吗？。”

他冷静了一下，平复了一下语气，说：“算了，你先睡吧，明天再说。”

提伯尔特本来想要走开，但忍不住为自己辩解。这几乎是在一起三年里他情绪最外露的时候了：“我对你你是知道的啊！”

茂丘西奥正色道：“不知道，提伯尔特。你不说我是不会知道的。”

提伯尔特被噎住了。茂丘西奥大法官审判了他的罪：“你不会爱人。”接着他又用一种轻快的语气说：“这样不行啊提伯尔特，你就要找新的恋人了，这样不行，你得学着去爱人你知道吗。”

提伯尔特听到自己说：“我不找。”快速、果断、斩钉截铁。提伯尔特抬起头看茂丘西奥，发现茂丘西奥用一种异样的眼光看着他，揶揄中带着嘲笑，淡然中带着怜悯。

但下一秒，茂丘西奥却又哭了起来。茂丘西奥哭着叫喊：“你不爱我提伯尔特，你不爱我！”茂丘西奥挥舞着双手，双脚在空中胡乱地蹬。

提伯尔特：“你能不能冷静一点……你冷静一下！”提伯尔特想要摁住他，但又不知道从哪里下手。提伯尔特自己也很惊讶，但这个想法确实在他脑子里一闪而过：幸好他和茂丘西奥没有孩子，不然他真的不知道顾得了哪个。

茂丘西奥一把挥开了提伯尔特的手，冲着他喊：“我为什么要冷静！我不高兴我为什么要冷静！我要跟你分手了我也很伤心啊，这还要怎么冷静！”

提伯尔特说：“那这手也是你要分的……”

茂丘西奥火冒三丈：“对啊，我跟你分手你一点反应都没有，还要我冷静！”

提伯尔特：“我没有……”

茂丘西奥：“你有！你现在就很冷静！”

这个事实仿佛再一次打击了茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥收了气焰，小声啜泣：“你不爱我，提伯尔特，你怎么可以不爱我。你可以打我骂我，但是你怎么可以不爱我啊……”

提伯尔特不知如何是好。他看着茂丘西奥那可怜兮兮的小脸，心都疼了，他想上去把他搂住，告诉他他没有，他没有无动于衷，他只是想等茂丘西奥去做决定。

但他觉得此时此景他没有资格这么去做。他只能僵硬地站在原地，看着茂丘西奥哭泣。他放软了声音，半哄道：“先睡吧，明天再说。”

茂丘西奥口齿不清地说：“可是明天，我就要给你答复了。”

提伯尔特想，你可以永远不给我答复。提伯尔特说：“再说吧，现在先睡觉，你喝醉了。”

茂丘西奥又哭了起来：“太难了提伯尔特，我明明已经想好了，这拖着拖着，我怎么下得了决心？你太过分了。”

提伯尔特无奈地看着茂丘西奥，这小混蛋，明明是他吵着嚷着要分手，怎么现在说得像自己欺负了他一样？

提伯尔特看着他，柔声说：“那就不说了吧。”

茂丘西奥：“那不行，我是要和你分手的。”

提伯尔特气结，他真的想把茂丘西奥抓起来打一顿然后扔出去。提伯尔特压着火气说：“你到底想干什么？”

茂丘西奥无辜地说：“我想和你分手呀。”

提伯尔特迅速地泻了火气，说：“明天再说吧，现在先睡觉。”

茂丘西奥歪着脑袋看着提伯尔特，身子都快要掉下去了，他说：“可是我还没洗澡。”

提伯尔特皱眉：“你都这样了洗什么，明天起来再洗吧。”

茂丘西奥立马反驳：“那怎么行，那睡得不舒服。”

提伯尔特开始数落他，用一贯使用的语气：“你总是这样，就在乎这种不重要的细节。”

茂丘西奥已经跪坐起来了，他挑着眼皮看提伯尔特：“你总是认为这些东西不重要，凭什么你觉得不重要的事情就是不重要的，我不能有自己的评判标准吗？世界就围着你转？”

提伯尔特愣了一下。茂丘西奥摆摆手：“算了，以后都无所谓了。”

茂丘西奥站起来的时候没站稳，晃了一下，提伯尔特伸手去扶他，被他躲过去了。茂丘西奥指着他说：“你别碰我，我怕我把持不住。”

提伯尔特把手收回，说：“那你快去洗吧，我等你洗完再睡觉。”

茂丘西奥凑过来，眼里带着笑意：“你为什么要等我出来再睡觉。”

提伯尔特有点不自然，他支吾了一下，说：“哪有那么多为什么，快去洗。”

茂丘西奥还看着他：“快告诉我，你为什么要等我？”

提伯尔特别开视线，说：“我不想和醉鬼说话。”

“好吧，”茂丘西奥直起身来，步履不稳地走进了浴室。

浴室里花洒开了，提伯尔特看着磨砂玻璃上茂丘西奥模糊的影子在动。他突然回忆起以前在一起的日子，茂丘西奥总勾着他一起去洗澡，但他总是说自己要工作，十次有九次都拒绝他。而现在，那个想方设法勾着缠着他的人却推开他，而他却在门外落寞不舍地守着。

“提伯尔特，”茂丘西奥的声音从浴室内传出来。

提伯尔特靠在浴室门外，他应了一声：“嗯？”

茂丘西奥说：“其实你为什么不说出来呢，你说你等我是因为在乎我，因为关心我怕我摔倒，想看着我出来等我一起睡觉……这些话你为什么就不能说出来呢？”

茂丘西奥继续说：“你不可能因为我有可能懂，就永远不说吧，我也不是时时刻刻都能猜到的。而且一直猜，是很累的。”

虽然茂丘西奥不是第一次跟他说这些，但他一直以来不以为意。他觉得那些表达只是流于表面，他觉得肤浅，也不屑于这样去做。他以为哪怕他不说，茂丘西奥也应该懂，而且茂丘西奥对他的爱永远是那么浓烈，他不用想他累不累，他会不会爱得很辛苦。

提伯尔特在想，自己会不会真的有点欺负人了？

洗澡并没有让茂丘西奥变得清醒。茂丘西奥摇摇晃晃地出了浴室，摇摇晃晃地躺回了沙发，身上穿着他以前放在这里的大T恤。

茂丘西奥强打精神说：“我们分手以后还是可以做朋友吧……毕竟你是朱丽叶的哥哥，我是罗密欧的兄弟，我们的生活不可能没有一点对方的影子。”

提伯尔特坐了下来，坐在地上看着茂丘西奥。提伯尔特轻声说：“睡吧。”

茂丘西奥又说：“你给我的衣服我可不可以不还给你？我还挺喜欢的……”

提伯尔特轻声抚慰：“睡吧，明天再说。”

茂丘西奥快闭上的眼睛又睁开：“明天说你会给我吗？”

提伯尔特没肯定也没否定：“明天再说。”

茂丘西奥嗤了一声：“小气鬼。”

茂丘西奥看着提伯尔特，呼出一口气：“好想要一个拥抱啊。”不过他马上否决了自己的想法：“算了，我要抵制你。”

提伯尔特的手放在沙发边缘上，没有进一步碰到茂丘西奥，也没有放下来。

茂丘西奥睡着了。

提伯尔特看着茂丘西奥的呼吸逐渐平稳，又继续刚才的思考。

茂丘西奥从来不会拿离开威胁他，他的感情永远真诚坦白热烈。正是因为他这次带着认真意味的离开，提伯尔特才逐渐意识到，自己真的有可能错了很多。

提伯尔特第一次觉得自己蠢。因为到现在，他还不明白自己错在哪里。自己不表达，真的有那么大的错误吗？但是，茂丘西奥怎么会不知道呢？他不是应该知道吗？自己就算再忙，心也是和他在一起的，这些难道他不说，茂丘西奥就不知道吗？就像刚刚，他让他赶紧睡觉，让他冷静，不是因为他没反应，而是他看着茂丘西奥喝醉了很难受，他想要茂丘西奥快点睡觉。说多少话，都不如他立刻休息重要。这些道理，难道茂丘西奥不明白吗？茂丘西奥为什么要说他不爱他？

但茂丘西奥明明是那么地伤心失落。

提伯尔特想不明白，他烦躁地拨乱了自己的头发。他像一个学习不好的后进生，对着一道做错的题束手无策。提伯尔特在想，有没有可能，他的视角是错误的。他尝试着从茂丘西奥的角度去看问题，但发现脑子一片空白——他脑子里竟然没有茂丘西奥的角度。

他从来看不见，所以他不懂。

他以前一直以为茂丘西奥只是在无理取闹，他不需要去理会。虽然他还是不明白，但是现在他至少知道了自己不懂。

他一直以为，恋爱是一株顽强的野生藤蔓，你把它扔在墙边，它就会茁壮地成长。而茂丘西奥又是一个坚定不移的爱人，他爱得有力爱得勇敢，所以提伯尔特把它变得理所当然了。现在看来，提伯尔特觉得他们的爱情顽强得不用理会，不是因为爱情理应如此，而是因为茂丘西奥有爱的能力。

他回想起过去的种种，原来茂丘西奥一直在用言语和行动教他，只是他从来没想过要学，也搞不懂学不会。他突然庆幸，他的爱人是茂丘西奥，在爱情的课题中，他是一马当先的优等生。如果没有茂丘西奥带着自己往前走，可能他们早就分开了。

提伯尔特看着茂丘西奥的睡颜，他想对茂丘西奥说，我现在学还来得及吗？

茂丘西奥醒的时候，客厅空无一人。他起来一看，果然看到提伯尔特在书桌前趴着睡着了。

茂丘西奥撇撇嘴，没劲，他还以为提伯尔特会舍不得他，会坐在他旁边看着他睡呢。没想到还是回去工作了。

工作工作，抱着工作过一辈子吧！茂丘西奥狠狠地诅咒他。

茂丘西奥离开了，离开的时候，他是轻手轻脚的，他怕动作太大吵醒提伯尔特。提伯尔特有长期的焦虑性失眠，睡眠对他来说是很宝贵的。

中午，茂丘西奥收到了提伯尔特的短信，提伯尔特约他吃中午饭，茂丘西奥左思右想，还是没抵挡住诱惑。

午饭也不过是在在提伯尔特实验室附近的咖啡馆吃个简餐而已。提伯尔特平静地吃着三明治，用稀松平常的语气跟茂丘西奥聊天，茂丘西奥觉得话题实在是太硬，只能随便附和。

提伯尔特抬头看着茂丘西奥说：“今晚来我家吗？”

茂丘西奥不解：“去你家干嘛？”

提伯尔特面色平静地说：“我想你陪我写论文。”

如果茂丘西奥仔细观察提伯尔特，就能看到提伯尔特平静面具下流露出来的一丝硬着头皮的不自然。但这句话实在是太奇怪了，茂丘西奥根本没心思去仔细观察他。

提伯尔特问：“不去吗？”

茂丘西奥迟疑：“也不是不能去……”

提伯尔特松了一口气。他又提起另外一口气：“你很好。”

茂丘西奥觉得自己被恶心到了。茂丘西奥放下了叉子，看着提伯尔特，十分困惑：“提伯尔特，你到底在干嘛？”

提伯尔特心想，果然已经晚了吗。

提伯尔特说：“你不是说你需要我的认可和赞美吗？”

茂丘西奥没想到是这样，他摸摸鼻子，说：“哦……”

提伯尔特也不知道他们还有没有未来，还能有多久的未来。也许茂丘西奥在今天就会斩钉截铁地跟他分手，然后头也不回地离开他。但他还是想在这恋情的最后一天，开始学习如何恋爱，他不要求什么结果，他只希望茂丘西奥能多一丝欣慰。

茂丘西奥眨了眨眼睛，问：“晚上，你做饭吗？”

提伯尔特愣了一下，说：“对。”

茂丘西奥重新拿起叉子，眉毛翘起来，说：“那我考虑考虑吧。”

提伯尔特低下眼睛，掩盖住他眼里的期待，说：“好，那你考虑考虑。”


End file.
